Kingdom Hearts: Another time, Another Story
by Vermillion Blush
Summary: An existence of neither darkness nor of light, an in between existence. Two boys ripped into a tourniquet of destiny weaved out by these 'Heartless' and 'Nobodies'.[Give me ideas for pairings. Fighting has begun!]
1. The Chosen One

Well, I'm going for a rather serious thing here, don't know how much well it will do, but here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my writing.

* * *

Pairings: let's see if i survive the first chapter before we decide that, shall we?

* * *

Chapter one: The Chosen one...

* * *

_Thump...thump...thump_

His heart beat was slow as his dreams took him into a cycle of memories as they discarded from his hand like playing cards, slowly collecting themselves towards the bottom of the boys bare feet. Soft blond hair that scattered into several bangs pressed flat against the kids face as he was lifted up, up, and into the air, as the discarded cards beneath him formed into a solidified cliff, peeking over a clear blue ocean. Currents splashed against the bottom of the sharp jagged rocks, scaring the boy to step back sightly. That step cracked the foundation which he'd tried to find comfort in, turning around just in time to fall backwards, the cliff disappeared as the bright evening sun settled into his crystalline blue orb's, blinding him as his back surprisingly slipped into the blue mass easily, his breathing was normal...As if he'd never fallen into water, just a huge compressed tightly wound air, he couldn't move, nor at the moment he desired. A single naked hand reached out towards the fading light as he came to a halt, landing on his feet, he flipped from his previous position.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump..._

Shaking his head as he allowed his hair to slowly un-ravel in the 'oxygenated water' his eyes squinting as he grasped his right ear. Wincing as an annoying high pitched ring slipped into his ears, shaking him to the core. His eyes widened as the ground beneath him turned to glass, embedded with drawings of a boy...a boy holding a key. This key had a handle and resembled slightly a blade, just the only thing that was different was it's key like shape, the end of its handle was grasped firmly in the brown haired males hand. Next to him stood a mouse, holding a golden version of the same key up, and a violet haired tall man, cloaked in a overcoat. Taking in a breath of air as he sharply turned on his heel to meet the popping noise of the weird creature that had appeared form a purple portal, that soon whisked away into the darkness. It landed on it's feet, though looking cute, its eyes hollowed yellow, and his feet slightly curved upwards. It gave off a vile despicable aura of darkness, depression, loneliness, and anger. Instinctively his hand reached down and grasped the ring of a bladed weapon, a kunai.

_"Oh, no, Young one...That weapon just wont do" _

A sooting gentle voice slipped across the mass of darkness, The blond had just noticed his new surroundings, a stair case of glass with fairytale queens and beautiful queens, and a single pink florescent female he knew and held closely...but he couldn't remember her name...

"Whose there?"

His response was weak, like his mind state at the moment, whatever that creature was, it was affecting him more than he'd like to admit.

_"Use the key, for it's chosen another master"_

It responded in a relatively wise way, as if giving a general warning, the same way you;d tell a young man about smoking his first cigarette.

"Ke-No! Show yourself" He shouted into the darkness, swishing his head side to side, his black net shirt twisting along with his body, as the baggy orange pants made shirvling noises. "Who ar-"

_"Who i am is not important, but who YOU are, is...Summon the key..." _Again, it came out nicely but..."_Or they will eat your heart, child" _Then ending was cruel, taunting and a sneer.

His body shook at the voice that drifted from nectar to poison, his very hands sweat-ed profoundly. Relinquishing his grip on the kunai, it fell onto the glass floor with a dull thump. The beast started to multiply, it's size trippled as it grew muscles. His eyes stared upwards, rightinto the darkness,and where a heart should have been...Well, there simply wasn't one insight, just the shape of cut out flesh, rotting decomposition-ing flesh that he could smell. Except it smelt like fear, his fear. His emotions got the best of him as he turned tail and ran, quickly, his foot steps ringing as the beast reached optu and grabbed him.

_"You're not ready yet..." _The voice sighed._"You've no choice, don't fear the darkness child. Because in every night, A lamp shines bright, awaiting all hearts. Open the door to the light wield the..."_

"Keyblade"

Both their voices keyed the same chored, chimed the same pitch as the free right hand of the blond kid soon encased the leather handle of the key, it's guard was the enveloping wings that reached the end of the blade, where the guard was supposedly located, to the tip of the handle. A purple crystal was embedded where the handle and the blade met, the rest was design, a chain running through the middle unmoving, and black was it's steel. The end, which shaped again, out like a key, was formulated into a crown. A chain at the end of the handle held a black crown. The first word the rung though the boys head was..._'oblivion'_

His second hand was unknowns to him, occupied by a second blade. The Wishmaker. It was gold and shaped like a harp, that spun a web slowly constricting itself to seem like a key. It's shine was bright, and at the end of the handle. was a star. The boy looked up. The fear had dissipated, or his, At least. He could still smell the fear of many people that the beast perhaps had consumed.

"I. Wont. Give. In."

The keys shined as the blond sliced the arm of the beast off, quickly catching himself onto the second hand, as he sprinted up it's shoulder and spun in the air, avoiding the mass of blue lights streaming and slicing at him. Swiftly landing on the other shoulder, he turned, Just in time to raise the Wish Maker into countering the gigantic hand, he sliced it off with ease, spinning both blades in his hand, he screamed in fury, he'd severe the head of the beast, as he fell slowly to the ground...

_"You're the chosen one, from here on out. Your journey will be a treacherous one, if you chose to finish it, however. The light will not fade. Time is running out, and the star's are disappearing. Go young one, open the door to the light, and wake up...Uzumaki Naruto"_

Slipping back into darkness as the little light that confined his found territory slipped away into nothingness, a voice whispered to him...

_"Wake up, Naruto..."_

_'huh?'_

_"Wake up-"_

His eyes snapped open, as he forced himself up from the ground, both palm's slammed into the grass, cooling his fingers into the moistness. The chain around his neck, that of the XIII, shimmered brightly, as he looked about to the voice that called him, and when he met beautiful green eyes, he gasped out.

"Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

First chapter up, I'll have the second one up later today, or tonight. 

Review, Please. )


	2. Dream or Reality?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **"Is it a dream...or Reality...?"

* * *

_----_

The morning sun rays fluttered through the clusters of snowy white curtains revealing a bland snowy white room with it's walls covered in drawings and photo's. Each on held a significant meaning, though the drawings where childish, each held it's own reason and possessed an amount of knowledge-data about the up coming turn of events. The plot was thickening, at least for Aria. She stomped around the room, tossing her head to the side, while making out the drawings on the wall. Her dress was a elegant white that covered her feet, which straddled sandals, towards the bottom og the dress it curled upwards ina cute pink-green mix. Familiar to the picture to the farthest side of the room...I held a sinister energy, deathly feel towards it, almost demonic. At nights it shined black and spoke: _"Naruto" _

But in the day it was always "Sakura-Chan"-Or "Sasuke-teme". It really frilled her nerves, both anger and fear wise. Sighing as she clutched her head and seated herself onto one of the many chairs in a form almost unsuitable for a female, legs open, she slammed her elbows onto the table.

"Who are you...Naruto?"

* * *

"And you found him...sleeping, am I right...?"

"Aye, Godaime-sama"

Tsunade furrowed her brows together as she encased both her hands into concentration, blinking every few minutes to moisten her tired eyes. Letting her neck give out as her fore head slipped into the comfort of her encased hands, she sucked in air deeply, before releasing it into a heavy sigh.

"This has been a constant routine for him for the past few months, His sleep time is escalating and at times he's to deep into it to be awaken. It's as if he's slipping into a coma" Tsuande took in another deem breath. "He then tells us about a parallel universe, as I've come to acknowledge, and their shadows. These shadow's threaten to consume him and a voice whispers for him to use this 'key'. This 'key' to _freedom _and _door to the light..._"

Sakura's lifted an eyebrow which dissapeared into bangs of hair.

"Wh-Sinc-He's told you-"

"No" Tsunade was curt, as usual. "I had Ino's abilities while he slept, she slips into his mind and extracts the memory, or as we'd say "Makes a copy" and then proceeds to plant it into my own memory. Thus, as if he is talking to me"

Sakura nodded. She's known about Ino's rare ability to extract memories from the minds of others, Like a blood-limit inside of a blood-limit. Only she could transfer them to the brains of others, making her the prodigy and future of her family. They had often messed around with their memories and Ino would always preserve them, and when they had 'lovers' that they couldn't stop thinking of, Ino would occasionally "Delete" them. To her, The mind was nothing but a computer.

"If he is slipping into a coma, Tsunade-sama, is there a way to-"

"No, not to my knowle-Come in"

The knock at the door seemed to have cut the two kunoichi's from their talking. In slipped Jiraiya with his face enveloped into seriousness that he rarely showed. As Tsunade's and Sakura's eyes fell onto his arms, which clutched the blond boy tightly.

"He's not waking up, Tsuande..."

* * *

Lightning crackled in the distance as slowly stars began to blink away in fright of the aura of pure evil, angst, hatred, demise, that constricted the air. With each walk the boy took, the flowers that flayed scattered across the ground decayed and died, the grass simply disappeared to dust, and the foundation he stepped onto collapsed away. He held firmly in his hand the handle of a familiar weapon. Oh yes, A keyblade. His raven black hair was brushed aside by the violent spinning winds and the clash of rain that dampened his clothing which was a simple net shirt and a pair of hakama's, samurai like pants. He walked with grace as each strand he took was long and careful. The keyblade however, it dragged a black aura behind it. it wasn't like most, no. It was more of...more of a forged sword. Out of hate and spite.

As the surroundings shifted and went blank white before being shoved into a dusty old shack lit by a dim fairy trapped in a cage, his cold eyes lifted upwards taking in the shattered soul in the corner. A small frail and trembling blond that cuddled herself tightly into a womb avoiding all gaze, she shook. Whispering to herself: "It's okay, It'll be alright"

"Ino..."

"It's going to be fine, It'll be alright..."

"Ino..." He sneered with a maniac grin, a voice that would send shivers down your back, but to her it was a numb ice cube crawling down her spine, dulling her senses. She couldn't find the strength to shake anymore. "Thanks to you I'm finding why...why the person i love more than life itself is so strong, and it's because of _this" _

He raised the black keyblade into the air, before allowing it to disperse into a giant raven, it's cold red eyes held the infamous Sharingans. Sasuke crouched towards in front of the female, who winced violently, before he grasped her chin, her eyes slammed shut. Her mind was begging for release, she tried to shut herself out of anything-everything, he didn't want to fe-Warmth?

Sasuke smiled into the kiss, pressing his lips into hers, as he dragged the same hand down towards her neck, caressing it. His tongue slipped up her lips demanding entrance, his pleads where fruitful as she parted her lips lightly and their tongues wrestled, he pulled away slowly, savoring every minute of her confusion. He smiled-cruelly.

"Don't worry, my frail flower, I wont hurt you anymore..."

* * *

Damn, This is late. To make up for lost time I'm writing the next chapters now. Forgive me, I got caught up in work.

To all my reader's/Reviewers, Thank You. It means a lot when I know my writing doesn't please just myself. The next two-three perhaps four chapters will be up shortly, maybe in two or three days. The plot is thickening and i want to un-clear a lot of things. For example: Aria, who she is, Sasuke's intentions, Naruto's Condition, and the Heartless and Nobodies...? King Micky and the Wise Ansem...? As for Pairings: Sasuke X Ino-Others: Pending.

Hakama: Them weird Samurai pants.

Again, thank you all for reviewing, gonna' stick up the next chapter shortly.

* * *


	3. AntiFederation Ship Diplo

Chapter 3:Anti Federation ship-Diplo

* * *

* * *

"You've heard of them, haven't you...?"

"Heard of what...?"

"The darkness, boy. The Darkness, and it's hooded followers. What are they called...? Organization Thirteen?"

"I believe so"

A soft motion of rubbing fabrics could be heard in the distance as a sigh from the first voice settled into the mid day air.

"Well, If it's affecting Aquira, which it is, then we need to do something about it!"

It was a small group, or a rather large one, a party consisting of four females and four males. The male that had spoken first, Fayt as he was known settled against the green railing connecting the over bridge that lead to a great white castle. The female that had last spoken, Nel, maneuvered herself to rest her arms around the males torso. She bore a short skirt which was required for her line of work, not prostitution, but a leader of an information gathering organization for the queen of her kingdom. She had symbols embedded into her arm's crawling to disappear up her short sleeves. Her specialty: Runolygy.

"Fayt, This is similar to one of Aquara's teachings; 'the land embedded into a dark thats black is beyond night, out come its creatures to collect hearts for a kingdom beyond the heavens'" Fayt twitched slightly. "Lately, Elena has noticed that in half of the subjects that have appeared lately are...soul less"

Albel grunted as he placed his mechanically contract hand over his blade, Crimson Scourge. In his stead, he silently studied the boy in the distance, a blond boy. One that he'd never seen. Since he had spent more than four to five years with 'friends' traveling, he's seen more than his half of Aquaria. The boy was a fresh face. The matter could be simply to worship in the Maidens castle since it attracted many follower's from the vast of waist lands to Airyglyph, his hometown itself!

However, the reason of such suspicion to the boy was because of the striking resemblance he had towards a certain boy he'd fought months back..

"Roxas..."

The bandaging on his chest tightened and loosened as his breathing picked up quite heavily, not enough to attract attention. A low breeze that covered the surrounding, Aquria, a kingdom on Elicoor II in co-operation with the kingdom of Airyglyph. Beautiful in the day and night the same, the serene environment was composed of radiant green tree's and the Vandaloo Falls, a waterfall in which receiving its name from the certain calming aura or smell, if you must, that reached into the town. Beyond the houses and workshops and variety of shops was the temple, a part of the infamous castle in which her majesty resided in. A low hum of harmonics reached his ears as the lyrics "Love me Do" reached his ears. The local bar. Blinking slightly from his daze as the petite female next to him grabbed his arm.

"Hurry up, Albel, We're gonna get left behind!"

The sense of urgency in Sophia's voice suggested that they must indeed hurry, taking a last glance towards the area were the blond stood, in this case once stood, he mentally cursed. No one was in the resting spot. It didn't matter, he had it in motion that under the cover of darkness he'd set himself to find the blond.

* * *

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slid out from the cavern, cursing a storm as the freshly bleeding wound on his head covered his whisker's in fresh blood. Taking his free hand, the other gripped the Wishmaker, he ran it across the wound which emitted a light glow promptly healing the wound and regenerating the ripped skin. The blood however remained.

Before he had time to complain what would appear as a battle cry reached his ears, whipping the dust away from his brown cargo's as his net shirt shriveled as his crouch was released, descending him into the air. He groaned in frustration.

"That would be my cue"

Landing lightly on his feet as he pushed the female towards the ground, not taking time to glance towards her, he swiveled from his tall position into a low stance, guiding the key to capture the attacker's torso in a wide sweep, using the momentum as he allowed his foot to twist in an un-humanly way, as the heel of his wooden sandal kicked away the wounded foe.

"Riku!"

"Sora-"

"Naruto-"

"Same shit, Stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, you egotistic bastard!"

Standing a few meters apart as Riku clutched his side into his palm, starring smoothly into the blond's eyes. In a cool annoying way that he knew would tick the blond off, instead of charging in for an attack, he heaved the black blade to rest onto his shoulder blade.

"Well, well, well. The Key chooses a new master, What are you doing on this side of the land, turd?"

Naruto bushed the taunt aside as he turned his attention the blue haired female, crouching down towards her as he did all her could to avoid staring into her eyes, the Wishmaker momentarily disappearing as he moved her hand aside her bleeding leg, the familiar glowing palm healed her wound quickly. His hand extended to help her up...

"Thank's, i guess..."

Naruto grunted a welcome as the key manafested it's self again.

"Your name is..?"

"Maria, Maria Traydor"

"Uzumaki Naruto, At your service"

The blond smirked as he rushed forward, his feet tapping lightly on the ground, the collision of speed and force that erupted from his legs crushed the ground as an insane grin spread across his face. Though he usually didn't enjoy fighting, there were rare occasions that made him actually lust for fights. Especially when his opponent was someone who reminded him of a once friend...

Reaching kissing distance his feet swayed enough for him to bend behind his foe, who arched himself underneath the blond kicking upwards and planting his foot firmly onto the boys chest, launching the blond into the air. Naruto grunted as he managed to parry the blow with the key's side, frustration swept over him. How could there still remain s much distance in between him and the other...?

As his spine slammed into a hovering tree above and Riku launched himself forward, a sweeping wind of low crawling shadows, heartless. Which charged upwards from the dark aura emitted from the black blade incoming slash his for struck forward with. A steady release of pulsating red energy crept from the blond as his blue eyes momentarily turned a crimson red. The concentrated chakra enveloped the around the golden keyblade as he raised above his head-

Maria's eyes widened, she had witnessed such feats before. The hair's stood on the back of her head a sinister aura of a demon formed behind him, it was seen for a split second as the blond's grin returned and a fierce demonic yell bestowed form his lips.

"Dimension Door!"

* * *

* * *

_Rain, Rain. Go away... _

_The steady rain belted the ground like the drumming of war feet swarming towards the battlefield, the leader was a man, he was alone with pointed black hair and fiery red globes, swirling blackness that enveloped the area and swallowed anything that was everything and stripped it from good. Draped onto his shoulder's was the blood and carnage of the dead surroundings and the only light that illuminated the beaten torn field was the collection of hearts that descended towards the sky and reached into the heavens and grasped the heart of the moon._

"_Kingdom Hearts.."_

_He roared loudly as he raised the black blade over his head and his shadow split into one-two-three, multiple forms of hideous creatures that spawned into darkness._

"_Lets go, filthy demons. For Helencia will not conquer itself"_

* * *

Naruto pushed himself up from his bed posting as he pressed his back against the white walls behind the bed post.

"Here"

The voice handed him a glass of cold water, which he drained before bing pushed back down into the beddings again.

"Where am I...? who are you..?"

"Maria Traydor, Currently I've apprehended the your situation after you've successfully 'sealed the keyhole to the world' as this 'Riku' explained...I owe you a favor. So I've decided to assist you in your mission-"

"How are you going to do that! You've no way to travel the worl-"

Thats were you're wrong" Maria let out calmly. "Welcome to Anti-Federation Ship-Diplo, I'm captain Maria Traydor"

For the first time in the four months he'd been stuck on the dead end rock he had found a way off, Lady luck was on his side. Forgetting all about the dream as he closed his eyes and allowed a smirk to play his lips.

"Thanks, Maria"

* * *

Well, I've finally caught my second wind at writing again. I'm sorry about the delay and the mistakes on this chapter, I fixed them up and I'm going to submit the next chapter in a few; which I'm currently finishing up.

Thank you for all the reviews, non-the-less they always make my day and i appreciate comments, Someone gave me an interesting idea for pairings and I'm planning on taking it into consideration. I should also mention that i plan to reveal more people in the next chapter, including a lot of KH characters/ FF characters/Disney characters. Till then, hang tight.

Again, thanks.

Vandaloo is a fragrance, perfume or whatever. Those falls will play an important part later.


	4. Donald Goofy!

Chapter 4: Donald Goofy!

* * *

_'I like to think I'm strong. I like to believe in myself. I like to believe in my own abilities. Even though I'm tired of them taunting me because in the end I fail'_

Naruto reminisced silently into the night about earlier this morning. He chuckled lightly at the thought. Since when had he become so understanding about himself? Every time a person asked him about his abilities and the "smile" he would respond with a "I'm Uzumaki Naruto-Future Hokage and the worlds strongest ninja"

He couldn't say that here.

"Whats wrong?"

Naruto glanced sideways, his eyes capturing Maria. The one person who had repeatedly helped him despite her own needs and in his mind she was the nicest person, besides Iruka, he had ever met. Yawning as he let his feet dangle off his bed side before plopping onto them and tripped, Maria who had been silently watching the boy pulled his arm before he could hit the floor. Shutting her yes sharply as Naruto's knees landed on each side of her waist, planting them into a compromising position They sat there for what felt like hours, staring into each others eyes, each mingling with their own thoughts and musings, Maria unconsciously reached out and stroked his cheeks. And gave him a sad smile when he visibly flinched.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"Don't be"

"Am i interrupting something...?"

Coughing slightly as Naruto rolled off of Maria, who turned glared at Albel in an attempt to ignore his arrogant smirk as he seated himself on the blue couch, his Katana clutched tightly while sheathed into his mechanic hand. He yawned loudly. It was early in the morning, or late in the night, which ever you preferred. There wasn't a sun to signal the time, instead they were surrounded by bits of stars. Of course they had managed to travel million of miles away for Ecidoor 2 and find themselves in a sea of mysteriousness. Along the way Naruto had picked up various of skills in combat and began reading on how to unlock the secrets of the keyblade. According to a shrouded man they had to find a man by the name of "Merlin" and that their encounter would be soon.

"That buffoon Cliff has stumbled on some planet, we'll be embarking on it soon, so get ready"

"Whats it called?" Mari a questioned, a tint of red still on her cheeks.

"Hollow Bastion-As the Radar calls it" Albel studied the two for a second before de-rooting himself from his seating. "You two should get some rest, I'll inform you when we land"

Naruto nodded, waiting for Albel to let the automatic sliding door seal, he turned to Maria and cracked her a fox grin. Chuckling lightly as she perched herself next to the blond. Letting out a comfortable sigh, fingering the sealed trigger on her Dragoon Laser before allowing her head to fall on the blonds shoulder. Maria and Naruto had allowed each other to become quite comfortable with one another. Both had problems with being around humanity, since the only people they had come to trust were extremely limited, never had they felt "love" so in silent agreement, they found trust and mutual love within themselves for the other.

The rigorous training that Albel and Maria shoved Naruto through was paying off, fortunately they had figured out that his in-famous skill "Kage Bunshin" could dramatically decrease their training time, While the real Naruto was off learning about traveling worlds and dimensions, their were at least a hundred Naruto's training with Albel and Cliff. By the end of the week he had accumulated mass knowledge of martial arts and sword techniques. Maria and him spent most of their hours reading about old folklore and legends of how the key was made, unfortunately the only book that they had leading to any kind of clue was the first they finished. It was resolved in riddles. But what really preoccupied the mind of the blond was the man that had given it to him...

* * *

_"Quit running, Idiot"_

_"I'm NOT running! Just making a tactful retreat."_

_Cursing mentally, Naruto flipped over the high rail, working quickly to land in a roll, barely dodging the kunai and shurikins by a hairs length. His left hand quickly stretched out as he slid on his heel to gain momentum as he launched the Wishmaker, 'Raid' . A rippling gold blur tore the ground as it spun towards the enemy, There was an abundance of Chakra that had been forced back for so long..._

_The man reached a stop, his cold blue eyes piercing into Naruto's enfrenzied red orbs. There was a moment that seemed like time had slown down, The Wishmaker still following its headlong collision with the foe. Naruto grinned as a manic anger erupted through his body, causing him to rush on all fours towards the foe. The man pulled his other arm from the coat, forming a series of complicated hand seals, causing the blond to stop momentairly. The 'Raid' skill quickly reflected by an enteruption of blue chakra then the man whispered._

_"Shiki fuujin"_

_He awoke like many times before, gasping for air and in pain, the keyblade at his side again, he quickly grasped its handle and pushed his back against the moist wall, he was in an ally... _

_"Quit moving, kid. Your wounds aren't light on your body, and the Kyuubi is still recovering"_

_"Ky-Kyuubi..?" Wait, how did this man know about the Demon Fox? His head throbbed, and again he ended up on the floor. "H-How do you Know about-" When he finally did get a good look at the man, he silently realized that his cloak was similar to that of Akatsuki...Red clouds painted on the side and not to mention the straw hat clipped with two bells, bouncing merrily off of each other. The man approached._

_"Don't talk" Naruto winced as his chin was lifted roughly and a cooling liquid poured down his throat, Complying with the mans request he silently drunk it. A few minutes later the pain he was feeling had disappeared. "Your female companion should have tracked you by now and is probably on her way."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who I am isn't important, But who you are; is" Where had he heard this before...? "I noticed you couldn't Summon Oblivion, must mean that the other fool got his hands on it-"_

_"How do you know about Ob-"_

_"Shut up, idiot, I'm trying to think" Naruto didn't find it in him to argue, so selecting a few choice of colorful words and a certain finger to finish off his verbal rampage, he quickly thought 'Oblivion' nothing came. "Hm, well, looks like my time is up, I've got to get back to business" The man reached into his robes and extracted a blue hardcover book, tossing it towards the blond, Naruto for a second got a view of his face, and in that second the man disappeared._

_"Naruto!"_

_"huh-Maria?"_

_A female figure turned into the ally and made he way next to the blond, quickly placed her hand on his forehead as if expecting to find a fever there, she sighed in relief. Smiling lightly at the blond, she let herself fall backwards into the wall next to her companion. _

_"The Diplo should pick us up soon" Naruto nodded as he carefully placed the book on his lap, earning a curious glance from Maria. "Whats that?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "That man in the coat who we found helping Donald and Goofy gave it to me" Maria 'oh'ed'._

_A static message form the females ear piece broke the silence as she quickly lifted her hand to press a small button on the communicator. "Maria speaking" She nodded curtly as the static cleared and quickly stood up, extending a hand after she finished dusting herself, Naruto took it. A beam of white light appeared and quickly the two stepped into them. Naruto following after Maria, he glanced down towards the gigantic wooden doors that held the sign "Traverse Town" A certain pull in his chest, his heart, seemed to throb as they left and a back feeling told him that he would never see this place again._

_"See ya' Donald, Goofy"_

* * *

**"Anti-Fed Ship Diplo has locked coordinates for transportation to Hollow Bastion, Please meet at the south Exit"**

As Sharp click ended the message, causing the two sleeping teens to awake. Maria silently used Naruto's chest to adjust herself, never noticing she had fallen asleep on him, and likewise him on her. They both quickly brushed their teeth and found their way by running down the long hallways of the ship, almost knocking Cliff over who was also jogging towards the southern exit, he gave a quick 'hello' and entered the sliding door. As the Ships communicator explained to the other crew of Maria, Cliff, and Naruto leaving the ship, The blond questioned.

"I thought Albel was comin'..."

"Nah, he's asleep and its well deserved, your clones are hell to handle"

Naruto nodded as he stepped into the transporter and felt weightlessness and lightheaded, as the comforting feel of ground touched his sandaled feet, he never liked being transported, he glanced around. Not a second later Maria and Cliff appeared. Glancing at Maria's hand, he noticed that she had brought the blue book, not bothering to question why he lifted his arms and yawned. The feel of sunlight and warmth that hit his body was refreshing. It was a sensation that reminded him of Konoha. Maria quickly snapped him back to reality, reminding him that they needed to find Merlin.

"Merlin, you said?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old man that had spoke to him, he carried a metal spear on his shoulder, well toned and smelled roughly of booze and cigarettes. He had a 5 o'clock beard growing in, and a wheat stick slipping the side of his lips. The man brushed his white T off, and slipped a hand into his pocket and extracted a paper. The blue pants straightening themselves up.

"Yeah, Merlin, you know where I can find him, old man?"

There was a visible twitch. "I'm not that old, shrimp"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!" Maria and Cliff sighed, dumbfounded. Typical Naruto. Cliff placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, momentarily silencing him as he spoke.

"A man we encountered back in Traverse Town told us to seek a man by the name of "Merlin" for information on the keyblade, well, he said it in a note inside this book we found-" Cliff received the book from Maria, which he showed the blond man, who nodded silently, studying it intently. "and he said Merlin and a few others that knew him, would be able to help us"

"So who has the keyblade" The country accent rolling off the mans tongue. Cliff pointed at the angry blond. "Ah, well, Why didn't you say so! Follow me, And by the way, I'm Cid, the mechanic around 'ere. Pleasure to meetchu lot"

"I'm not a Shrimp, old hag"

Cid sweat dropped, deciding not to pursue it he gave the froup a quick tour of the town, as they neared an exit with a stack of stairs leading towards a rather large hut in the corner. It had a sign hanging on it with words that Naruto and the rest couldn't comprehend, even Maria's scanner didn't pick it up. Shrugging it off the lot made their way down the stairs and a split second before they entered the hut a black shadow formed itself underneath the group.

"Quick, Jump away"

Not needing a second warning, the four quickly landed in a box formation around the shadow, and out reached a black hand, soon another, then another, in till a multitude of black shadows erupted from the ground.

"Heartless!"

The door to the hut slammed open and out ran three figures, quickly they settled themselves across from Naruto, Cid quickly grabbed his spear from his shoulder, as he began to spin it into the air, gaining enough momentum to slap away the oncoming shadows, he let the spin come to a stop-just for a second as Naruto passed underneath the spear and summoned the Wishmaker, parrying the attacks of the shadows, then slaying them.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Naruto and Maria!" Naruto glanced up and laughed at his luck.

"Donald! Goofy!"

* * *

Well, Thats this chapter, sorry if its a little dull, I'll be working on the fifth and sixth tonight, they should be up by tomorrow. If not, Ah well.

Alright, I know its Oblivion and Oathkeeper, not Wishmaker, but as the story progresses you'll understand why I gave 'em to Naruto.

Hikaru: Thank you for the compliment, and as for your question. I'll answer some of it now, though i PMed you the answer. Naruto is in an alternate universe inside of a dream of his. The Two alternates are coming together and becoming one. The ship is part of the other universe that he's on. It'll become clear over the next two chapters.

Everyone else who Reviewed and waited long for me to actually write this chapter, thank you very much. It means a lot. If there are any mistakes in the spelling of character names, Forgive me. I'll have the next few chapters up, Again Thank you for reviewing. Any one who's reading this for the First time, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Ocean, nor any Disney characters.


	5. OathKeeper

Chapter 5: OathKeeper.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he rinsed the clatter of plates that had built themselves over time, the mage not even bothering to _waist _magic on helping him with his current task. He cursed. Stupid useless idiots.

"This is ridiculous!" Proclaimed the blond. Not really aiming his senseless mumbles towards anyone.

Really, he was alone. Everyone had decided to go out, Maria left to the Diplo with Cliff to talk with Albel, Donald and Goofy were shopping for tonight, supposedly they were having visitors. And that the old dishes needed cleaning. It would have taken Merlin but a split second to completely rinse and dry them. But no.

"Lazy Fuc-"

"You've got quite a mouth on you, shrimp"

Not to mention all they **DO** is make fun of his _size_. Naruto found that complaining about it was useless, he did it anyway.

"So, Merlin's got you cleaning eh, Shortie" Came the sly stab, He could -_hear- _the smirk in her voice.

"I'm. Not. Short." He replied pointedly. Lifting his wrist to itch a bothersome spot on his head, he half glanced at the female. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Who am i?" She wondered aloud. "Isn't it customary to introduce yourself first...?"

"Oh, Forgiiiiiiiiiiiiiive me" He spat sarcastically, stomping his right foot angrily. "Naruto" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now your turn, Child"

"I'm. Not. A. Child."Oooh, he had gotten to her and he loved it.

"Aren't you lost, little girl? Isn't it past your bed time?" He laughed at his own brilliance, Oh yes. He continued to snicker as the female fumed silently.

"Tch, I'm still taller than you" She yawned cutely before smacking her lips. "By the way, I'm Yuffie, nice too meet ya', Naruto" She gave him a genuine smile, the blond happily returned it with his very own in-famous grin.

Exchanging chitter chatter here and then with the perky girl,As the Dishes neared a minimum and finally depleted to nothing and the grueling process of drying them began, he actually got the female to agree in assisting him. Occasionally teasing each other about various points; Size, Voice and breast size, Which earned Naruto a slap with a "You're a Perverted Git" by Hers truly. If the clock on the side wall was indeed correct, then the rest of the crew should be getting back fairly shortly. So they both decided to set up the table with a near by checkered table cloth. Setting the forks and glass next to each other, not really knowing how many people were coming, Naruto questioned Yuffie.

"So, You've got any idea who's coming?"

She nodded, stretching her lim's which exposed her stomach from beneath her small green shirt. The blond boy glanced at it momentarily, till she plopped herself down opposite side of him.

"Well, Theres Squall and Cloud, I think Vincent will be by today and Tifa! Can't forget her...I'm probably forgetting someone, but it doesn't matter" She nodded to herself.

"Well, do you know anything about the KeyBlade?" Yuffie glanced at him wairly, eyeing him for a sec, she chose to respond with a question.

"And you would want to know about the keyblade why..?" As if on cue the Wishmaker manifested into the boys right hand. Slicing it around a little before he tossed towards Yuffie, who caught it quite easily surprisingly. Her eyes wide and mouth agape. "You've gotta be kiddin' me.."

"Nope" He grinned "I'm the keyblade master" He added proudly.

"Do all Keyblade Masters look like Sora?" She deflated his pumped ego.

"I really don't like people callin' me that, Whoever the heck he is-"

"The previous Keyblade master-"

"-I don't want to know" Yuffie 'Hmphed' as the blade 'poofed' away, leaving a trail of golden dust before it manifested back into the blonds hands. "So do you know anything?"

Yuffie nodded. "Well, i overheard a few things from Merlin earlier today." His interest was hooked. "A man who was cloaked came here. He said that You and Sora were one and the same, but part of different worlds. As long as you were alive in this world you would begin to disappear from your other world and Sora from this one. Unfortunately you aren't the only one who crossed over into this world, there was another or others, i should say. And they aren't part of anyone in this dimension. So now both of the alternate dimensions are becoming one."

She let the info sink then took up again where she had left off.

"for you, this world is made up of the dreams and wishes your people and its village possess, Which would explain your keyblade and the reason you posses it" Naruto glanced at the Wishmaker, nodding in understanding."Its also an assortment of hate and neglect so either you have the Oblivion, which is a representation of hate, or one of the other's that crossed with you have it" Naruto thought slowly, Who would have enough hate to posses the Oblivion? "This world is an alternate for many people. But the people who travel here, Merlin says, do not belong here. For every person that crosses from beyond the door of darkness, one that belongs here leaves-"

"leaves?" He interrupted.

"They die and become heartless. And everyone knows that heartless attract more heartless." Naruto nodded slowly, he was starting to get the bigger picture.

Shifting uncomfortably under the other females gaze. According to her he "didn't belong". Not that he had misunderstood what she meant, but it was still extremely uncomfortable thing to hear or be told. Underneath his palm, he held tightly the WishMaker. The reason he possessed it because he carried the wishes of his friends and the villages and everyone. Even his own. To become Hokage. Lately he hadn't thought about it, Perhaps he was to caught up in making friends or "fitting" in, but he really, really missed his Village. In the beginning he contained the Oblivion, perhaps that represented his lust to survive? Or his hate for Orochimaru? After all, he had taken Sasuke away from him... _'Sasuke'_

Yuffie was oblivious to his strained looks, and continued on. "So, i figure that since there is a way in, There is a way out-Merlin has the map to guide you, and you've got the key. Thats why who ever gave you that book-Gave it to you so you could find your way back home." again nodding to herself. "the gates were opened by Sora to kill Organization XIII and allow traveling between planets possible, He also opened the only hope you had on entering here. Organization XIII goal was to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts leads to your world. Its time for you to close it, and finally seal Kingdom Hearts when you reach your home"

"You..You assumed all of this just by listening to Merlin...?"

Yuffie chuckled. "I _am _a Kunoichi, ya' know, Information gathering happens to be one of my specialties" Naruto nodded again, understanding, He also began to notice her characteristics.

She didn't have the soft look that Maria held, no. Hers was more battle hardened, her hands tightly bound by black fingerless gloves and her shirt was a tight fit for her figure, exposing its baby curves. The tight shirt was obviously for fast maneuverability. Her boots were strapped on tightly, perhaps for all terrain work. She had a short short pair of khaki pants, also served a purpose in moving quick.

A light blush crept his cheeks as he watched her unfold, then refold her legs, revealing through a small gap what she "wore" underneath. As he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his face aside, he cursed Jiraiya mentally for his new discovered perversity. But it was something hard **not **to admire, a womans beauty. Especially when her skin was a snowy smooth color.

He gave her a foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head, usually an apologetic sign.

_'Fuck you, Jiraiya'_

"Quit starring so hard" She whispered in a monotone voice. _'I saw that, you pervert.'_

Naruto coughed. "Yeah, so, All I've got to do is find this door to the light and I can get back hom-"

"You also have to lock ALL of the opened doors, They're like a release, its the only way you'll make it to Kingdom Hearts" Naruto nodded, all previous thoughts had dispersed, but the few things that weighed heavy on his mind; The two people that crossed over... Who were they?

Then it clicked, his mind which had been a complete blank was now filled with answers. The Oblivion was a signal of a persons hate and anger, the one person who had enough hate in his heart to conquer Orochimaru's desire and achieve his own, the only person to betray a friend for vengeance, the only person he _dared_ cry for. A silent comprehension swept his eyes, If _he _was here, so was Sakura. Not knowing if he should be happy or sad, but inevitably a grin was plastered on his face...

"Sasuke.."

* * *

The Uchiha Sneezed into his ramen.

"Yuck, Sasuke-kun. Thats disgusting" Came his companions reply, Glancing at the blond beauty beside him, who was eating the same meal he was, he lazily shrugged."Wait, gimmi a se-ah, here we go" Quickly she grabbed a small napkin on the table next to her and cleaned off the bits of ramen around his face, blushing as she tossed his ramen aside and placed her own in front of him. Ino smiled lightly. Ignoring her blush

"Um..I'll share mine with you"

Sasuke nodded, oblivious to how the girl was feeling, and towards the way he was feeling as well and absently opened his mouth with a light blush as she hand fed him, all the while thinking...

_'someone talking about me...?'_

* * *

A tension between the old bridge that led to Hollow Bastion's castle and the old ropes that held it together was building, the cloaked figure had sensed it, way back when he began to ascend towards the great evil. The wind he was fighting against, for a mysterious reason seem to move around his body in a way you'd believe the cloaked man was controlling it. A snapping at the end of the bridge made the man curse.

Quickly he bit into his thumb, drawing blood from the freshly open wound he began a series of handseals, as the bridge began to collapse underneath him he smirked when his palm touched the wood and soon replaced by the rough skin and a fit of smoke from the rubble underneath the Ancient Boss Toad: Gamabunta. He let out an appreciative whistle at his quick handy work, knowing fully well that the noise of Gama-toads summon would attract unnecessary attention, he quickly ordered the toad to make way for the castle, which he gladly did with a mighty swing of his sword, he leaped towards his destination.

As the toad grunted a low "goodbye" and dispersed towards god knows where, the man landed expertly in a low crouch, it was a blue of black and red as he made his way towards the castle doors. Coming to a stop, he let a grin spread his face, he didn't reach for the doors despite he was in arm distance of it. Despite his senses screaming danger the better half of him knew he was more than strong to counter the foe. Instead he reached up brushed off the straw hat, letting it fall around his shoulders, the thin white string running from the inside of it kept it from falling off.

From under the straw hat revealed a handsome man, beautiful. If you will. He had sharp blue electric blue eyes, a grin like a fox with smooth soft skin, but behind his pleasant looks was also the look of a battle sage, Around his neck was a familiar sign. The sign of the Hidden Leaf. Of course only he knew it was there, a hand from the inside of the black Jacket slipped out and slowly unbuttoned the Akatsuki coat, which quickly reverted into a white coat with hand painted flames at the bottom of its magnificent fabric, the sign of the fire country painted on the back. He cackled heart full, his spiky blond hair bouncing around, barely grazing his shoulders. he glanced to the left, catching the foe's eyes as a malicious smirk spread his lips. Really, he seemed to miss the tension of battle. And with a Flash he appeared behind the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stared absently at the after image which faded seconds later as a sharp object pressed sharply against the foes neck, ripping the black fabric that hid his face. The Flash of yellow pressed his ear against the black fabric, right beside his ear he whispered loudly.

"Boo"

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him, surprisingly-Very Fast. Yuffie who was built for speed kept up well-or he kept up well with her, They both had felt the earths collapsing beyond the gigantic castle. Instinct had lead the correctly. The old bridge seemed to have been sliced, but from Naruto's conclusion it ripped because of to much tension. Instead they followed a carved out path, seemingly cut froma blade. Both using Chakra to stick to the ledges of the wall, avoiding collapsing rocks and bolders.

As they reached towards the end of the path and they began to run vertical like against the walls, both smirking into their chakra, speeding up against the rush to see who'd get to their destination first, a swift black figure sped up beside-then past them. It was quick, and the only real look they got of it was the gigantic weapon a toned arm had grasped within its hand; A gigantic silver blade. Yuffie laughed as she grasped the end ledge and launched herself over, Naruto followed suit, landing in front of her and caught glimpse of the mysterious black shape with the sword, this time he sliced quickly through a hoard of heartless, relentlessly attacking with out fear, he also had a similar head of blond mop hair, except it was shorter and spikier. Yuffie jumped up and down.

"Cloud!"

"Yuffie, Start killing, Organization Thirteen is in the castle!''

She didn't need to be told twice, holding out her hand as a gigantic shuriken manifested into her palm, at least twice the size of the female, she arched her back to keep her balance, expertly adding chakra to it was she swung herself on a heel of a boot and launched it towards the hoard of creatures.. Naruto who didn't need to be told at all, after hearing Organization XIII was inside he glared at the gigantic beasts sprouting from the shadows below the castle.

_'Sakura-Chan, I promise I'll bring Sasuke back. Promise of a life time' he said as he gave her a good guy pose, turning to glance at her one more time, giving her a grin and a thumbs up before dissappearing with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba beyond the forest scape. Only to come back beaten and tortured on Kakashi's back.  
_  
_The look of disappointment she had in her eyes as she told him "Its okay, maybe next time" caused his heart to crack._

_Yamato quickly bent low as Naruto propelled forward, only to feel the sinful blade in his rivals hand pierce the seal in his stomach, he coughed a fit of blood, ignoring the pain as he ran its length despite the fact of he'd damage internal organs. He reached out with his hands and tightened a grip around Sasuke's hands, he glared forward into the Uchiha's eyes, who didn't have any look. It was a monotone cold stare, He brought his head crashing onto the boys head, Naruto's eyes welled with tears as he screamed for the Uchiha **"Come back Sasuke!" **_

_They stared at each other for a second, and the next Naruto felt a pain shoot through his nose. The Uchiha head butted and broke the blonds nose, Using the sandaled foot, he kicked the blond off the blade, causing him to fall violently into Sakura's open and waiting arms. She clutched the blond tightly in her arms, silently staring in shocked awe as he turned around._

_Ano, Sa-Sakura-chan, I failed again, i wont next t-time" He whispered as he passed out, she trailed the line of blood that had fallen from the blonds stomach to were Sasuke once stood; Was Orochimaru._

_  
He smiled spitefully at her, the obvious enjoyment in his eyes was enough to cause her nausea. She didn't allow herself to appear weak, despite the silent genjustu being casted onto her by the hate filled blood lusting mirror that was Orochimaru's eyes. A window to his soul. Then and there she truely began to hate-Both her old teammate and Orochimaru. _

_Without waking the blond she silently placed a gentle kiss on the boys lips, Yamato who was observing this silently cursed inwardly and made a silent vow, And Sakura that day made a silent promise, Naruto however. Naruto made an Oath. An Oath he would keep if it cost him his life._

_'I'll never fail you again, Sakura-chan. Never.' _Naruto brought himself to reality as he began to realize the power he grasped within him, An Oath. He desired to keep, and with all his heart He wished to be strong enough to keep it. The Key in his left hand began to glow gold as it forcefully made the blond raise his arm into the air. A beam of pure light slammed into a circle where the blond stood, His eyes still glued on the path ahead, his determination to capture Sasuke rising with each heart beat. '_Organization Thirteen is in there, And they. Will. Know. Where. Sasuke. Is. At. Or else..'_

He didn't get time to swear silent promises of painful deaths to be delivered to the organization as the beam disappeared, Yuffie who was half yelling out his name and Cloud who kept sending him glances and yells "Are you okay!" he couldn't hear, no. His ears were full of lust for power but not for domination or self satisfaction, A lust so powerful it brought to his right hand a silver key. He knew instantly the name_ 'Oath Keeper' _The power to keep promises and protect loved ones.  
_  
_He didn't notice the raptured fire look his clothing had undergone through a series change, his power had tripled and the Kyuubi's chakra had manifested into his blades which cackled a red lightning glow, he watched in slow motion as Cloud swung his sword like you would a baseball bat, he didn't waist time, with speed belonging to the legendary Flash, or as close a mere Chuunin with the Kyuubi locked inside of him could get to it, he used the blade for leverage, fiercely planting his feet on the weapon, he was launched towards the giant Heartless, releasing a barrage of anger upon it.

* * *

The snappy blond man, muttered a few curses as he tossed the man aside, his neck with a severed so that his head hung limply to the side, no blood had gotten onto his clothing. Since the blood seemed to dissapear, along with the Organization male. There were more in the castle and it was his time to hunt. As he cracked his fingers and a smirk smeared his lips, he heard a voice from behind. He didn't bother to pursue it.

"Whats your name, Warrior...?"

"Well" His tone was deadly serious "They call me 'The Yellow Flash'"

* * *

THIS IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!

My brilliant plot begins to flower, muahaha. Yeah, I'm not nuts, not psycho, and Goddammit! not in Denial either!  
It took me a while to write this but i couldn't sleep without finishing it, i had a feeling if i did submit to sleeping my brain would wake up on the poo-poo platter.  
Ain't life dandy!

Well, I haven't gotten any reviews for the other chapter, I also thought the 4 chapter was badly done. So save your flames for it. This seems to be turning out to be a Naruto Harem.  
I doubt it will, I've got some weird plot cooking up there, And no I'm not reading to much J.T.H.M. Kudos to anyone who knows what that is.  
And bang, what a surprise, The Yellow Flash, son of a gun some how made it into my plot. I'm sugar high, literally on both the song and ice tea, so don't complain about this long as fuck A/N. I wrote this while listening to Arctic Monkeys: I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Huh, sorry if my battle scenes suck. live with it.

Thank you very much for reading, and if i get reviews for this chapter I'll start right away with the next one. Because I'm full of ideas at the moment. Again, thanks for reading, Please review.

P.S. You should have a basic understanding why Naruto has the keyblades he's using now.

Also, Naruto is using the drive system, which will be explained in the next chapter, it will also begin to formulate the plot more and he will be forced to under-go a couple of changes.

Right now he forcefully accessed the level 1 drive system. Also, I'm pretty confused about pairings so you'll have to tell me which character you want Naruto to end with. All of them are a possability.

Disclaimer: don't own shit.

* * *


	6. Perverted Fox and Smooth talkin'

**Chapter 6: Perverted Fox and Smooth Klausians.

* * *

**

Maria half hissed and half growled as she stalked the paper work up onto her desk, It was a fact that the only real way to perform transactions with an extreme high success rate was face to face-And signed on paper. Mechanics couldn't be trusted at the current day. Picking them up again and re-stacking them to fit the corner of the Diplo's commands controls, she yawned and un-rooted herself from her perch. A sudden alert caught her attention as the main projection screen fizzled before showing the face of Cliff, Albel stalking behind him-eagerly.

"Well, Our little Hero's in trouble, Maria" Cliff pitched, straight to the point. "Me-Albel decided to teleport down to the planet and stretch our legs a bit. Its pretty kooked up in here.-"

"Quit babblin' fool-" Snarled the man behind; Albel, Maria wasn't listening though. Clicking a blue button as she quickly commanded:

**"Prepare south exit for transportation to the following coordinates"** After typing in a set of coordinates which were quickly transferred to one of the lower computers, She glanced up towards the main screen, guessing that the two males were already on their way, she followed.

"**Southern exit preparations are complete. Please enter warp portal for teleportaion to Hollow Bastion"**

* * *

Naruto rolled under the black figure as his keyblades caressed either side of the corrupt earth, He was panting loudly in an effort to absorb as much air into his lungs while he carried on with his relentless attack to reach the pillars that held the standing balcony above the two gigantic doors that lead into the castle. As an eerie feeling pricked at his neck, sending warning signals through goosebumps and sweat, which poured down his temple before coming to a slimy stop on his chin, his mouth parted slightly, he raised his hands to brush of the beads of sweat, carefully noticing the retreat of the heartless monsters. He didn't budge. 

Glancing sideways towards Cloud and Yuffie, who were still locked in fierce combat, despite the multitude of shadows appearing none of them seemed to dare attack him. Naruto allowed his eyes to close for a second as he began to place his right palm against the chipped ground, It was a sign of trying to regain his peace at mind. Still, he pulsed power. As a shift in the wind caused him to lift his left arm up, slanting the Wishmake and knocking off a bandaged blade, he quickly flipped backwards. Landing on a single knee, he glared forward. His heart froze.

Tightly wounded in white bandages was a single blade even more fierce looking then Cloud's. It was raised from the extra crack on the ground from whence the weapon had made an attempt to pierce Naruto. It was a weapon that he greatly feared. But worse was the demon that possessed it and sure enough he stood there with a grin gracing his lips, flashing rows of glinting white teeth. His gills opening and closing lightly as his eyes formed a leer.

"Guess who" It wasn't a question. Sure enough Kisame stood in front of him.

Most of his anger was forgotten, mostly because a sense of rationality swept him and doubts began to occur his mind. _'This..This is a real Shinobi. He's a dangerous S-class Criminal that even Kakashi had trouble wi-'_

A voice in the back of the crouched teens mind spoke, It was the Demon Fox **_'So, you're giving up...? If i remember that scar i allowed on your right hand from a certain "promise" you made with yourself, wont let you, punk" _**There was a low grown in his tone before he erupted into a fit of evil cackle, bemused. **_'You are weak.'_**

Naruto shook his head, glaring at the scar he had shoved himself to extract the poison, it was also the signal of his true start and path as a ninja. He wouldn't back down, Kisame was just a obstacle, and if it was in the way of saving Sasuke and getting back home; He would slice it down.

"Huh, Stupid Shark is actually walking around without his weasel" He attempted. Kisame growled, slipping the blade onto the ground and slid his feet apart; taking a defensive/offensive posture. "Why are you here! And why the fuck are you helping out Organization Thirteen!"

Kisame yawned, and opened a single eye. It held a secret! "Well, here's a clue. Just how many members are in Akatsuki, and how many members are in this 'Organization'.."

Before giving the blond time to think Kisame had launched himself forward, Multitudes of questions that bothered the young Keyblade master were wiped as he raised both blade into an 'X' form, capturing the Samahada in between, quickly pushing himself down the length of the blade, he caught the sly smirk playing the sharks lips.

_'This blade isn't for slicing or skewering, its for shredding'  
_

Naruto screamed in pain as the Samahada's bandages came loose on his shoulders and ripped through the black net shirt he wore, tearing through muscle and skin, smearing the blonds blood on the ground. Instinctively wincing, but his ninja mentality forced him to continue with his attack only to run headlong into a foot. Kisame jerked his hand backwards, racking more skin and muscle off, and Naruto continued to scream. _'I can't feel my chakra...'  
_

Yuffie forgot herself for a split second, glancing at the splatter of blood and gore which had been the cause of Naruto's agony, she visibly flinched. Dodging by a hairs length another attack by the relentless Heartless. Her tempo had slowed for a second and she had fell back in attacking. As she turned her neck in time to face the gigantic Heartless, she closed her eyes for the impact that never arrived. After a minute as she carelessly opened a single eye she caught site of a Blue haired female, She held a weapon that had rarely ever been displayed in public; A gun. Both her hands gripped the handle, firing pink lasers that tore through the shadows. Yuffie sighed silently, picking herself up and recollecting her composure. Yuffie began her assault, mentally blocking the agonizing scream coming from Naruto.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Kisame stalked the fallen prey; Naruto.

The boy couldn't hear him, he was switching from the agonizing tear in his arm and the Kyuubi's healing abilities, which were blocked thanks to the Samahada. His mouth was slightly agape as he rolled onto his stomach and punched his fists into the ground, launching him into the sky. The Samahada for a second had been moved from his shoulder, and the Kyuubi not missing a beat began to shove Chakra through the young mans body, the wound had begun to regenerate. Landing skillfully on both feet, sliding into the dust he had created himself. Glaring at Kisame who let out a cackle which resembled more a bark as Naruto slowly regained his second wind.

Kisame flexed his sword hand as he ran towards Naruto, loosening the grip on the handle and letting it slide to the tip of the handle before twisting his body around, again using momentum for an extra powerful strike. His foe had slapped the Oathkeeper against the side of the Samahada, sending it into a new course. The quick change in weight caused Kisame to turn aside, the sharks eyes widened to keep himself from falling he grasped the handle with his free hand, only to feel the ripping tear of the Wishmaker through his chest. Before he could respond, Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the mans temple and for a second everything went black. Naruto landed behind the Shark as he crumpled to the ground, missing the handseals Kisame performed.

As he raised his eyes only to be met by a rush of gushing water in the form of a shark, Kisame's lone figure following behind it. As the form of the wooden castle doors came to site, Naruto swung his body around and sliced them to bits, taking minor damage which was mostly sharp bits of splinters, causing the blond to hiss, He slammed his feet into the ground, tripped and before he could hit the floor an arm snaked its way around his waist, keeping the boy in place. The gush of water had stopped.

"Naruto, What did i tell you about attacking?" The voice was smirking, It didn't really want an answer-Just to taunt the boy.

The blond groaned in pain as he doubled over-off the the gauntlet and onto the ground, were bits of crushed cement caused his skin to bruise. Naruto coughed up bits of blood and throwing up on the side of his arm, the Keyblades still maintaining form but the glow and the cackling of red chakra was feint. Finally glancing up to meet the sleek form of Albel, wiping his mouth with his arm, he pushed himself onto his knees-then to his feet.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Naruto snarled-Venom on his tongue. "Your doubting i can kill this fuck-"

"And my doubts are correct, fool" Albel had a distaste for non-appreciation, the toad that seemed stuck in his throat let a low growl. To Naruto's surprise he simply sat were he stood. "I'll kill him myself when you're dead, maggot"

Kisame watched in mild interest, giving the boy time to recover. Even he enjoyed a good fight and at the moment he was tossing the weak demon container around without much trouble at all. The wounds the boy had-Mainly the shoulder one had already healed, splinters from the door were forcefully pushed out and the bruises had healed but the shark knew that his attacks had an after affect on the Demon Container. Turning out from the castle as a pair of white bandages shot out and instantly wrapped itself around the Samahada, he stepped down the stairway and past the blue haired female.

As she staired up at him-In fright, but of Naruto's condition, she asked in a acid tone.

"What did you do with him...?"

Kisame smirked. "Tell the bitch I'll be back for him later-and that he better be stronger" Cliff who rushed forward and attempted to grab the shark mans trench-caught a rush of air through his hands. The man had faded into darkness; The heartless followed.

"tch-Pussy-"

"We dont need more trouble, Cliff-" Maria cut the man off, ascending into the castle.

"I could have taken him" Maria rolled her eyes.

Yuffie and Cloud were already inside, Yuffie seated next to Naruto breathing deeply. Cloud off towards the corner of the castle, a slight distance from the group; Thinking to himself. Albel had already. Maria felt she could finally breathe as she saw the idiot blond chattering away happily. A set of extra footsteps were heard. Yuffie shot up from her seat and yelled out pointedly.

"You're late, Squall-"

"It's Leon" He shot back-smoothly. Yuffie 'Hmphed' and watched as Squall-or _'Leon' _as he was now known, made his towards Cloud.

Naruto yawned, Too tired to think and too beaten to get up on his own, he waved his right hand around a bit before grabbing something curve-ios. Rubbing it down a little before pulling on it-

"What the fuck are you doing!" There was a sharp smack and the sound of a whining blond. "You Pervert!" Yuffie growled-Heatedly stalking over to the center of the room, were the blond had been slapped towards. As she stomped him for an answer he warily commented.

"You're worse then, Saku-ow-will you quit kicking me, you flat chested bitch-"

"WHAT!" Yuffie's eyes bulged out, As she cocked her foot back to deliver a well placed kick to the boys "spot", Cliff quickly grasped her waist and pulled the child away.

"Now, now. A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't have such a furious look on her face." The Klausian coo'd. Adding a sly wink. "Don't mind Naruto-He's just _'sexually' _deprive-

"I'd hate to see what you call ugly..." The Keyblade master muttered to himself. Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest, smiling and nodding to herself as she cracked open a wise eye. "You're probably shorter down there than you are in person" She regretted it

"You call **this-" **The fox boy pulled down his pants."-SHORT" Collecting two gasps and groans from the surrounding males and females, Naruto huffed his chest out proudly as he pulled his boxers back up first-his pants following. Yuffie furiously blushed-half in anger and the rest was just teenage hormonal problems, Getting ready to unleash a world of pain on the idiot-but Maria beaten her to it.

* * *

By the time night had fully settled in the group had returned to the small cabin, suffering minor injuries mstly on Naruto and Yuffie. Though the blond seemed to have completly healed there-there was a sense of doubt that seemed to taken place into his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Albel or Cliff-The Klausian grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him lightly. 

"Don't let it get to you, Naruto" The man whispered sympathically-just out of ear shot of the rest. "The foe was just stronger, Thats all."

Naruto shrugged and shifted his gaze towards the flicking firelight. "I doubt myself against him because he has this ability to suck my powers from me" Naruto had decided to not waist his time explaining what Chakra was-It was obvious that everyone had a different way of fighting and not everything revolved around chakra abilities. "That sword is complicated to fight against-as well. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I would have died if he continued on"

Cliff settled himself comfortably next to the blond, bouncing occasionally on the feather bed. "If you doubt yourself before the fight begins then you will lose."

"I didn't doubt myself-"

"Oh?" Cliff interupted. "You say one thing but your eyes say another-You can't fool me" Now where had he heard this before...?

Naruto visibly flinched. Cliff had always had an abnormal understanding of the way human emotions and their physical signs. "Tch, So what. It wont happen again" The blond declared confidently-flashing his trademark grin with a thumbs up. "Believe it"

_'I'll get stronger, watch me'

* * *

_Alright, I admit this is late and i know i promised to put the chapter out earlier. If you're still reading this, forgive me-My internet was cut off and i only just got around to writing it because i went to my grandfathers funeral. It wont happen again, i wont let it. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
